


Things I've Yet To Tell You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She is probably sleeping with a smile on her face, knowing I am not getting any tonight.





	Things I've Yet To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Things I've Yet To Tell You**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy McNally, OFC  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Drama, Humor  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Summary:** She is probably sleeping with a smile on her face, knowing I am not getting any tonight.  
**Written:** 2005-10-04  
**Author's Note:** This is #17 in the **Love Connection** series. 

"Dr. McNally, there is a Caroline on the phone to speak to you." 

It was Monday afternoon; Nancy was just finishing her lunch and had a meeting on the Latvia situation in 15 minutes. 

"Howard, please be more specific…I talk to a lot of people everyday." 

"She says she is your sister ma'am. Caroline Pearlman." 

"Oh my God." Nancy mumbled. 

This could not be happening right now…not right now. Thank God she had sex yesterday. This is certainly not a conversation she could have had in the midst of a two-week drought. Nancy took a deep breath and cleared her throat. 

"Please put her through." 

"Hello, Nancy?" 

"Yeah. Hello." 

"Yeah? My God, the word is yes Nancy. You sound like one of those kids out there." 

"18 years since we last spoke and you are going to make a big deal out of a word. Some things are definitely never going to change. I am not going to pretend to hide my surprise." 

"How are you?" Caroline asked. 

"Fine. Are you dying Caroline? Forgive my abruptness but I haven't heard from you since the Cold War ended and you just call me unexpectedly. I am sensing a request for bone marrow or vital organs." 

Caroline laughed. It sounded familiar and foreign at the same time. Her little sister was certainly not used to her laughter. Nancy had not heard that sound since her father died…Caroline stopped laughing after that. 

"Susannah is getting married Nancy, and she wants the whole family there." 

"You're calling me…" Nancy could not finish her sentence. She had not seen Susannah since she was about 13 years old. She always remembered her with kinky little pigtails, glasses and a million questions. The child soaked up the world like a sponge. Nancy's older brother Sterling called her little Nancy and Caroline hated that. Now that Nancy thought about it, Susannah then was a lot like Fitz now. How was that possible? 

"Hello?" 

"When and where?" Nancy asked. 

"Here in Providence on August 16th. It is a late afternoon wedding and everyone is coming in for a nice weekend…the whole family." 

"Oh God, did that mean her cousin Lesley? Or the twins, Kathryn and Anne? Nancy could hardly hold in her groan. They would have to be there, they had been Caroline's henchmen since before the flood. 

"I'll be glad to come, but I am bringing my wife and my son. Whoever doesn't like it can kiss my ass." 

"Well, that does not surprise me. Still, I would really prefer if you do not refer to your girlfriend by that title…law does not recognize whatever you two have done. I didn't know you had a child." 

"You know nothing about me." Nancy replied. "That surprises you. And I said wife because I meant wife Caroline. I'm not going to dance this dance with you; I'm almost 52 years old." 

"And you two adopted? I know you cannot have children so he cannot be yours." 

"Ah, here comes my list of inadequacies. It has been about fifteen minutes; that has to be a personal record for you sweetie. By the way, I still have the crooked tooth that ruins all my photographs and I still have that penchant for eating pussy." 

"Now that was uncalled for." Caroline said. "I have to go…there will be an invitation in the mail. Where should I send it?" 

"You don't have to send me anything. Just tell me when it is." 

"That is ridiculous. Just give me your address." 

"Send it to the White House; my personal code is 1776. I hope I don't regret giving it to you." 

"Your home address a bit too personal Nance?" Caroline asked. 

"Yes. Have a nice afternoon." 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

"Mmm, don't stop boo boo." 

Lauren threw her head back, her hair brushing Nancy's cheek as they made love. Nancy sucked her neck, moving the vibrator from Lauren's clit. 

"No." she moaned. "No, please…don't stop. Nancy…oh God, I need it." 

She was practically sobbing and the National Security Advisor loved that. 

"Don't worry baby, I got you." 

"Fuck me more." 

Lauren pushed back into her and when she felt the vibrator on her sensitive skin, she climaxed. They were both breathing hard; Lauren's frenzy always made her wife so hot. Nancy kept kissing her neck and tugging at her earlobe with eager teeth. Just thinking about what those teeth could do to her made Lauren come again. 

"Mmm, oh Nancy, oh God." 

"You're on fire baby, hmm?" 

"Yes, yes, yes…that feels so good." 

"There is something I need to tell you." 

"What?" Lauren was pushing herself back again, taking Nancy's hand and placing it on her breast. 

"My sister called. We have been invited to my niece's wedding in Providence." 

"Oh that's lovely. Touch me…" 

Suddenly Lauren froze. With a mixture of confusion and reluctance, she extracted herself from Nancy's embrace. She turned to look at the National Security Advisor. 

"You mean your sister-in-law? Nance, isn't your niece like 12 years old. Even in Berkeley that is a bit young." 

"I mean my sister. I have a sister named Caroline." 

"What? You have a sister? I've never met her…we've been together for seven years and I didn't know you had a sister." 

"I have two sisters." 

"What!" 

"And two brothers." Nancy replied. 

"Nancy McNally!" 

Lauren jumped out of the bed and began to pace the floor. That was miraculous considering the Herculean orgasm she had just about 10 minutes ago. She should have jumped out of bed and hit the floor like a lump of Jell-O. Instead, she was pacing, trying to ignore the aftershocks still pulsing through her like an electrical current. 

"How could I not know about this? You know my whole family, even the ones I don't like." 

"Not every family is the Pierdons and Foxworths." 

"But I…" 

>   
>  _Damn you, all I want to do is get back into that bed and have you take me all over again and you do this. Damn you. Oh God, every muscle is still tingling and I have to sit here, OK, stand here, and be mad. Mad when all I want to do is wear the smug smile I always wear after sex and fuck you until you wake the neighbors. And don't you dare think for a minute I do not know the phenomenal sex was the buffer for your news that there are three humans on this Earth that are related to you that I don't even know. You are so not going to get off the hook on this one. Oh God, you are so beautiful. No! I am so mad at you._   
> 

"They could care less about you baby. Why should you know about them?" 

"What the hell do you mean?" 

Lauren stopped pacing. She faced Nancy with her arms crossed over her breasts. Her blue eyes were blazing and all Nancy wanted to do was pull her back in bed and push her face between her thighs. She could easily handle the problem herself, but it was never the same without Lauren. The moment they shared a bed ruined singular sex. 

>   
>  _Get over here and fuck me. Fuck me and we can forget all about people and things I don't want to talk about anyway. Because you have no idea what kind of Pandora's Box I have to open when all I want to do is scream your name and then fall asleep in your arms. I want to feel your breasts pressed on mine and feel your fingers invade my body until I am a mass of quivering nothingness. I want you to command that I not come and feel your hair brush across my face, and giggle when we think Fitz probably hears the crazy things coming from this room. You are the only person I giggle with. Damn Caroline and her timing. She is probably sleeping with a smile on her face, knowing I am not getting any tonight._   
> 

"What do you mean Nancy?" Lauren asked again. 

"Come here baby. Sit with me please." 

Nancy opened her arms and they looked so inviting. Lauren fought it by stamping her foot. Damn, there was really no place she would rather be. No, she had to be strong and fight it. 

"Dammit Nancy! This is…" 

"Come back to bed baby. I will explain everything but I need you in my arms. Come on Lauren." 

Losing the battle, Lauren climbed into the bed and sighed as Nancy enveloped her in her arms. 

"They tolerate my lifestyle." She said. "All of them except Charlie, and I just don't need that in my life. I have many people who love and support me. Just because I am going to this wedding does not mean it is going to be one big happy family." 

"Then why are you going?" 

"Because my niece wants the whole family there. I have not seen her since she was a teenager and none of this is her fault." 

"What about your parents?" Lauren asked. 

"My parents are dead baby." 

"Are they really?" 

"Yes Lauren, I have never, and will never lie to you about anything. My father died of heart failure when I was 19 and my mother passed in 1990. After that, the family crumbled. It was not as if we held hands and sang before that." 

"Did your parents know about…?" 

"My father didn't. Lauren, you have to understand, so much was expected of us…the talented tenth. I could not…let's not talk about it." 

"I don't want to push you boo boo." Lauren caressed her face. "I want to know but, by no means, do I ever want to make you relive bad times." 

Nancy took a deep breath, turning her face to kiss Lauren's hand. 

"I will tell you what you need to know. It will be the abridged version and it would be better, for now, if you did not ask too many questions." 

"OK." 

So she told her. There were five McNally children, the twins Sterling and Constance, Caroline, Nancy, and Charles. Charles was the one she communicated with; they talked at least twice a month. He was a philosophy professor at Berkeley, married to wife number two with two children that were barely teenagers. They came from money…New England's black elite. Nancy McNally was a child of wealth and privilege. When her father died, he left his net worth to his wife. When Vivian McNally-Taylor died in 1990, it all fell apart. She named her youngest daughter executor of her will. That caused enough resentment. But the quest to get the most money and property is what really drove the already estranged siblings farther apart. 

"I don't think we were ever close. Sterling was daddy's favorite; Constance was mother's. Caroline was the classic middle child; I was the eccentric free spirit; and Charlie was the baby who everyone loved. It is hard not to love Charlie. Caroline and I spent our hold lives butting heads…she had to be better than me." 

"Is she?" 

Nancy shrugged. She was married to a very rich man, and never worked a day in her life. She had three smart, successful, beautiful children. She guessed it would depend on who you asked. She was definitely the envy of the cousins, but her celebrity was entirely of her own making. 

"She has three beautiful children." Nancy replied. 

"So what? You never even wanted children, until Fitz." 

"Well that is not entirely true…" Nancy stopped. 

Lauren sat up and looked at her wife. 

"Nancy? What are you talking about?" 

"I don't have a uterus." Damn, would she ever not go straight to the point? "I hate saying that out loud. Oh baby, don't cry." 

"What…happened? What happened to you?" Lauren tried to suck it up. This was Nancy's anguish but she didn't think she could ever hurt as much as she did hearing those five words. 

"Tumors, in my 20s. The only other person in my family to have them was crazy spinster Aunt Alice, who happened to be my favorite aunt. So Caroline could finally trump me on something." 

"I'm…" 

"Don't say you are sorry Lauren. It was thirty years ago almost, and I am so over it. C'mon, time to go to sleep." 

This was definitely not the time for Lauren to bring up wanting to have another baby. God, what else did she not know about Nancy? Who was the woman who held her in her arms? Now she was going to have to meet the family. Fitz had aunts, uncles, and cousins who probably didn't know he existed. That would forget he existed after this obligatory wedding. 

"You want to say something." Nancy said. 

Lauren had now taken her into her arms, holding her as if they had not touched in months. Holding her like she did when Nancy came home after a long trip. 

"I love you so much Nancy." 

"I love you too. I should apologize for never telling you about this. There are just so many more questions than answers with my family. You certainly don't have to go to this wedding…" 

"Bite your tongue. If you are there, I will be right beside you. I'm your wife and I will always, always support you." 

"OK baby. I want you to come. I'm exhausted though so now I am just going to sleep." 

"Yeah. I do love you." 

Lauren held Nancy against her body and didn't fall asleep until she felt Nancy's body relax completely against her. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

"1 plus 1 is 2. 2 plus 2 is 4. 3 plus 3 is 6. 4 plus 4 is 8. 5 plus 5 is 10." 

Doug clapped and Fitz bowed. 

"You are the smartest little boy I think I know. Here you go kiddo." 

Fitz took the lollipop and ran for the den. 

"Fitz George McNally Pierdon, what do you say to Uncle Doug." 

"Thanks Uncle Doug." 

"Of course. Go, eat it and drive mummy bananas when she comes home." 

Fitz was off again and Doug lit his pipe. They were sitting out on the deck, the awning covering them from the light but steady rain. 

"Corinne says hello." He said. 

"Is she feeling better?" 

Doug's wife of twenty millennia, actually about 43 years, just had hip surgery. 

"Up and walking if you can believe it. Her niece Dana is staying with us while she recovers. The doctors are happy with her progress…she is as feisty as ever. OK, stop stalling kiddo." 

"I deny any stalling. I am almost 52 years old and you call me the same thing you call my four year old child." 

"Nancy, I am about 183, everyone is a kid to me." 

Nancy laughed. 

"I drove all the way to Chevy Chase in the rain; you could've asked about Corinne over the phone. What's the matter darling?" 

"Are you going to be nice to me or not?" Nancy asked. 

"Hmm…not." 

She laughed again, gently slapping his arm. 

"Caroline called me a couple of days ago." Nancy said. "C.C." she corrected herself. 

"For heaven's sake, why?" Doug asked. "Oh Christ, who needs an organ?" 

"If only it were that easy Dougie. I could deny body parts." 

"Did anyone die?" 

"Susannah is getting married. She wants the whole family together." 

"For heaven's sake why?" 

Nancy laughed as she sipped her mimosa. Only Doug Pierce could get her to drink this early in the afternoon. 

"It's her wish, according to her mother. This is supposed to be a happy day; not Family Feud. But she wants me there and I am going." 

"You really want to walk into the lion's den?" 

"If I can handle the Ambassador to China, I can handle C.C." 

"But the cousins." Doug replied. 

"Damn, did I really tell you everything?" Nancy asked. 

"Did you fuck Adrienne from the Pentagon during the Lassiter Administration or was that Joe?" 

"Yes, I have told you everything. I guess I can handle the cousins too. Lauren and I are going to go for the day, see the McNallys, and slip out early. Maybe we can squeeze a nice Sunday in Providence though. It has been a while since we had a relaxing weekend." 

"Relaxing and Caroline should never be in the same sentence. Have you talked to Sterling or Constance yet?" 

"No. I am sure she will call and he will say he was too busy. I did talk to Charlie and he is going too. They have never been kind to Grace." 

Grace was Charlie's second wife, known with little love as 'the white girl'. As if he were the only one with a white wife. God, they were a bunch of hypocrites. Charlie's first wife, Paula, had been black. They just drifted apart; it was no one's fault. Charlie decided to take the position in California and they divorced with little fanfare and a nice check. Luckily they had no children to destroy. Caroline and the cousins always acted as if she were Charlie's only wife and insisted on inviting her to family things. Paula, to her credit, was always amiable enough…after a while she just declined. 

"Well, I will pray for you. Is there anything else you need me to do?" 

"Praying sounds good. I just, Lauren didn't know." 

"Know what?" 

"About my family." 

"What do you mean? Nancy Irene McNally, are you telling me that she didn't know you had siblings?" 

"OK, don't call me that…it takes me back to long hallways and neverending lectures about Charlemagne. She knew about Charlie, the rest seemed unimportant." 

"Unimportant!" Doug checked his tone. Sometimes it was hard for the both of them to remember that he was not her father. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, she was never going to meet them, and I thought it would be better not to swim in the quagmire. I still haven't told her the whole story and I probably won't. We don't need to know everything about each other." 

"Do you trust her?" he asked. 

"Of course I do. I just…she never leaves things alone. You know? I can't tell her…" 

"You can't tell her that your sister almost ruined your life." 

"Doug, that is dramatic." 

"When the fuck have I ever been dramatic? She told your father you were engaged to push you to tell him you were gay. And he had a heart attack." 

"I have got to stop telling you things." 

Nancy drowned the rest of her drink and lit a cigarette from the pack Lauren left. 

"She was the one who planted the lesbian seed anyway." He went on. "Telling your father all those Wellesley stories." 

"I know, like she didn't go to Vassar. Those lesbians were much scarier than the ones I went to school with. I would have never slept with any of those girls." 

Doug smirked. 

"You were raised right." 

Now Nancy laughed. 

"It was not my fault that daddy had a heart attack." 

God, how many times had she said that to herself over the years? It was C.C.'s fault. 

"I know that, and somewhere down deep you know it too. And the uterine cancer was not punishment for a deviant sexual lifestyle either. You are fine Nancy, one of the finest people I know." 

"Yeah. And I am going to Providence to face them because I am afraid of no one. It's a few hours and then I go back to real life. At least I know there will be an open bar; the Pearlmans could never turn away from the good liquor. I'm OK." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. I shouldn't feel bad for not talking too much about this to Lauren, right?" 

"Uh uh, I am not going there with you. You have to make that decision." 

"I have. Tonight she will come home, we will have a nice dinner, put Fitz to bed and have sex." 

"Thanks, I will be beating off in the shower." 

"Doug!" 

"You started it. Corinne is in no mood. Anyway, with Dana around I feel weird. I am used to us being alone." 

Doug and Corinne did not have children, and Nancy never asked why. She knew that he had a healthy libido and she had a son from her first dismal marriage. That was always enough for him…he and Calvin were very close. 

"There are ways to work around that hip you know." Nancy said. 

"I know; she knows. We talked about it, and think maybe in a few more weeks. Of course, you know I am not as virile as I once was. Age sucks." 

"It is certainly better than the alternative Mr. Pierce." 

"You better believe it." 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

"Yes, yes, oh God, Lauren!" 

Nancy's head thrashed around on the pillow as her hand pushed the back of Lauren's head further between her legs. 

"Mmm, baby, I…" 

Nancy grabbed the sheet with the force of her orgasm and she whimpered when she felt Lauren leave there and kiss a trail across her stomach. The younger woman moved further up, across her breasts, until she was nibbling and sucking Nancy's neck. 

"I love you." Nancy moaned, wrapping her arms around Lauren waist and pulling her mouth to hers. 

Lauren broke away from the kiss first, leaning to whisper in Nancy's ear. 

"Do you I taste like your pussy boo boo? It tastes so good and I love it on my lips." 

Nancy growled, rolling them over as Lauren let out a joyous laugh. She reached her hands up to caress Nancy's breasts; Nancy moaned into another kiss. 

"You feel so good." Lauren said. "You are so perfect." 

"Liar." 

Lauren squeezed her and Nancy whimpered again. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"You like that?" Lauren asked. 

"Apparently. It felt good. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

They were kissing again and Lauren rolled them once more so that she was on top. Nancy dropped her arms onto the bed. 

"Surrender." Lauren said. 

Her hand stroked between Nancy's thighs, making sure not to touch anything that was worth touching. Nancy's back arched off the bed. 

"And I if don't?" she asked through clenched teeth. 

"You will Dr. McNally." 

Lauren made love to her with her fingers until Nancy was begging for release. 

"You're the one holding it…I didn't tell you to." She said in a teasing tone. 

"Lauren, please." 

"Let go boo boo. I want to hear it." 

"Lauren!" 

Nancy came, and collapsed against the bed. Lauren pulled her into her arms and listened to the heavy breathing as Nancy floated down from the clouds. 

"Oh God." She murmured against Lauren's hair, placing tiny kisses there. 

"Yeah. Something like that." 

They were quiet for a while, inhaling the scent of perfume and sex. 

"Nancy?" 

"Yes love of my life?" 

"How would you feel about, well, what if I said…I've been thinking…" 

"What? Tell me." 

"What if we had another baby?" 

"No." Nancy said simply. 

"No?" 

"No. Lauren, do you really want another baby or do you want Fitz to stay a baby?" 

"I don't know. It has just been on my mind for a while." 

"How long?" Nancy asked. 

"A few months, maybe more. I just…I don't know." 

"It is natural to have the urges baby, but I really don't think we should. Fitz starts school next year and that means more time for your writing. Do you really want to be attached to another baby?" 

"I wouldn't think of it as attached." 

"Is this payback for the other night?" 

"How do you mean?" 

"Give me a killer orgasm and drop a bomb on me." 

"No." Lauren said in a tone that indicated yes. 

"Mmm hmm. Can I be honest?" 

"Yeah." 

"If you would have said it two years ago, I would have said yes. But now I feel I am just too old to be a mew mother again. And I don't want you putting yourself in a dangerous situation…you are 42 years old." 

"Not yet." 

"You would be before this hypothetical baby was born. We are a happy family; I like us the way we are." 

"I like us too. But…" 

Nancy sighed. 

"But what?" 

"Nothing." 

"Baby, don't clam up now. You've already dropped the bomb." 

"I feel this tingling Nancy, in my breasts." 

"Really? I can do something about that, right now." 

Lauren laughed. 

"I'm being serious." 

"Well, I don't know what to tell you about that. I seriously don't think we should have another baby." 

"OK." 

Nancy looked up at her. 

"Lauren?" 

"What? Nancy, I am not going to fight with you. I wanted to tell you what I thinking, I did, and now its over." 

"It has never been that easy. Why today?" 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"You know what I mean? Just because I have no uterus does not mean I don't want to talk about having another baby." 

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me. That is not the reason I am dropping it and I am not going to let you pick a fight with me." 

"I don't want to pick a fight." Nancy pulled her closer. "I love you, OK?" 

"I know. Just go to sleep. We are fine and you have work in the morning." 

"I don't feel like we're fine." 

"Nancy McNally, stop it. You are doubting yourself over something, I have no idea what, and I will not let you. I am going to hold you and you are going to sleep. There is room for only one neurotic in this marriage." 

Nancy laughed, kissing her face and settling in. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Fitz looked up at Nancy and could not gauge how she was feeling from her face. So he looked at Lauren. He started tugging on her dress. 

"Mummy? Mummy!" 

"Fitz, shush!" 

Nancy looked over, so did her cousin Stanley and his wife Charlene. 

"I have to go to the bathroom!" 

"Fitz George! Inside voice." His mother hissed. 

People were staring and Nancy glared back at them. 

"Mummy, I have to go to the bathroom real bad." 

"Very badly." Nancy corrected. 

"Uh huh. C'mon mummy." 

Lauren took his hand, leaning to whisper to Nancy. 

"I'll be right back." 

"OK." 

Lauren kissed her cheek and they shuffled through the people and down the side aisle. Fitz looked back at his mother as Lauren took him into the country club. 

"I am never going to live that down." Nancy mumbled as Brian Levinson broke the glass, everyone shouted Mazletov, and he kissed Susannah. 18 years and here was her niece walking down the aisle with a man Nancy had never met. Susannah looked so happy, stopping to smile and squeeze hands in thanks. She managed to make eye contact with her niece and Susannah winked. Nancy smiled…she was halfway through. 

"Now comes the best part." Stanley said. "Food and drink. Come on Nance, Lauren and your son are probably waiting in the country club." 

"Fitz." She said. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"My son's name is Fitz." 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

"Nancy pants, you don't look a day over 50." 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked, holding her arms out for her sister Constance. 

"God, it really has been too long. Marshall and I loved the Christmas card." 

"I'm glad. This is my wife Lauren. Lauren, this is Constance." 

"Hi." Lauren held out her hand. 

Constance shook it wearing the perfect smile. Lauren had seen that smile on her sister Sally more times than she could count…she could feel the arctic breeze. 

"Was there a commitment ceremony, or whatever they call it these days?" she asked. "I thought you never wanted to be tied down Nancy." 

"There is so much more to consider now. I said that when I was about 25." She picked up Fitz in her arms. "This is my son, our son, Fitz." 

"Fitz what?" 

"Fitz George McNally Pierdon." He said. 

"Fitz? Nancy, the child's name is Fitz?" 

"I named him after a very dear friend." 

Constance clucked him under the chin and Fitz pouted. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." Lauren said. "He doesn't really like strangers." 

"Hmm. Well, have a drink darling. I'm going to mingle." 

"Yeah." 

Nancy stroked her son's face. 

"You wanna play with the other kids muffin?" 

"OK." 

She put him on the floor and Fitz ran off in the direction of the other kids. Nancy slipped her hand in Lauren's, trying to smile. 

"Let's find our table baby. I really need a drink." 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nancy felt a bit more comfortable when they were settled at their table and she had a drink. They sat with Stanley and Charlene, her cousin Sharon and her nephew Carlos, her nephew Jordan and his wife Mandy, and her cousin Nanette. Nanette had been her partner in crime during their school days. 

"So," Nanette said. "How long have you two been together?" 

"Seven years. A friend got us together." 

"Seven years?" Jordan asked. "Wow. I am all for gay people having rights and everything." 

"Bully. So am I." Nancy replied, drinking her scotch. 

"We should not talk about that subject." Mandy said. "It causes too much controversy." 

"Your son is adorable." Charlene said. "Is he adopted?" 

"No." Lauren said. 

"Of course not…he looks just like Aunt Nancy." Carlos said. 

"Thank you." Lauren said. "I think so too. Does anyone mind if I smoke?" 

They all said no, though Mandy did not look happy. 

"Did Nancy ever tell you about the time we stole Sterling's Mustang?" Nanette asked. 

"Oh no, I don't think…" 

"Let's get Reggie and Kim over here." Stanley said. 

"No!" Nancy exclaimed. "C'mon, Lauren does not want to hear this." 

Lauren laughed. She most certainly did. 

"I would love to hear it actually." She said. 

"So I am figuring she does not know about your militant Black Panther days." Charlene said. 

"Aunt Nancy, you were a Panther?" Carlos asked. 

"She was so not even close to being a Panther." Nanette said. "She was trying to sleep with a Panther. What was her name?" 

"Annika was her Panther name." Nancy replied. "Just do it and do it quick…get the embarrassment out of the way. I will continue to drink scotch." 

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hello Nancy." 

Caroline walked over to the table and looked at her little sister. She sat in Stanley's empty seat…he had taken an eager Lauren out on the dance floor. 

"She is beautiful." 

"Who?" Nancy asked. 

"The woman." 

"Careful C.C., people might hear you and start to gossip." 

"No one would ever think that about me." 

"And the gay masses sigh relief." 

Caroline smiled as Fitz ran up and grabbed his mother's arm. 

"Mommy, I spilled stuff on my vest. Take it off." 

He held up his arms and Nancy pulled the yellow sweater vest over his head. Caroline smiled at him. 

"I'm your Auntie C.C." she said. 

Nancy looked at her with wide eyes and so did Fitz. "No you're not." 

"Fitz muffin, don't be rude." 

He just looked at her. 

"What is your name?" Caroline asked. 

"Fitz George McNally Pierdon." 

"Fitz?" Caroline looked at Nancy. 

"Yes, Fitz. He is named after…" 

"Admiral Percy Fitzwallace." Fitz replied with a smile. 

Nancy smiled. Doug taught him to say that nearly a year ago. 

"Ah, how lovely. How old are you?" 

"Four." 

"He will be four in September." 

"Mommy, can I…?" 

"Go muffin, have a blast." 

Fitz was off and running again. 

"We are going to go soon. I've talked to Susannah and…well there isn't much more to do." 

"We should all do more things as a family. Especially since mother and daddy are both gone. It is a real shame that Charlie had to cancel at the last minute." 

"He told me Grace had a bad sinus infection." Nancy replied. 

"I bet she just didn't want to come. She does not like us and does her best to keep Charlie away." 

"She doesn't like us? You and the cousins call her 'the white girl' for God's sake. If you ever refer to Lauren that way, I am not going to be as good as Charlie is about it." 

Lauren came back to the table. She put her hands on Nancy's shoulders and the National Security Advisor reached up to caress her hand. 

"Lauren Pierdon, this is my sister Caroline Pearlman." 

"Nice to meet you." Lauren shook her hand and smiled. 

"Don't you like the idea of Nancy spending more time with her family?" Caroline asked. 

"I really do, but that is a decision Nancy will have to make herself." 

"Can you talk to her?" 

"C.C. stop it. I mean it." 

"Oh C.C. I have ways of convincing Nancy to do just about anything. I'm sure you don't want the dirty details." 

Nancy smirked. 

"I meant what I said Nancy. We really do miss you. Excuse me, I should go around to the other tables. Do be sure to say goodbye before sneaking out." 

"If I were sneaking goodbye would not be part of the equation." Nancy said. 

"Yes. By the way, you look lovely. Both of you." 

"Thank you." 

Nancy wore a sky blue skirt and a ribbed v-neck tank top in white. Lauren wore a white sundress with lavender flowers. She slid her arms around the National Security Advisor's neck to kiss her cheek. "I cannot see what your face looks like but I can guess." 

"Fitz got juice all over his vest." Nancy replied. 

"Are you surprised? I love you Nancy." 

"I love you too baby. And we are going to dance." 

"We are?" 

Lauren was surprised when Nancy stood, took her out on the dance floor, and put her arms around her. Lifehouse sang _You and Me_. 

_What day is it, and in what month?_  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. 

"I will never let this song go by without putting my arms around you." Nancy said. "Are people staring?" 

"I have no idea. I am only looking at you." 

Nancy leaned in to kiss her and Lauren didn't stop her. She caressed Nancy's cheek. 

"You are so beautiful." Nancy whispered. 

"Can we please get out of here, go back to the hotel, and make love?" 

"Yes." 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Fitz is asleep." 

Nancy climbed into the crisp hotel sheets and exhaled. What a day it had been, but she made it through unscathed. She would call her brother tomorrow and berate him for making her go through it alone. Though Nanette and Stanley had been great. It made Nancy wonder why she didn't spend more time with her family. They were a huge extended bunch; it did not mean seeing C.C. if she did not want to. Lauren rolled over and put her arms around her. 

"Why are you wearing clothes?" she asked. 

"Well, I could have put our child down in the buff but he already asks too many questions as is. Would you like me to get undressed?" 

"Yes." 

Nancy lifted the tee shirt over her head and slid out of the shorts. Lauren grabbed them and threw them onto the floor. Nancy laughed. 

"It was a good day." Lauren said. 

"I guess it was." 

"Fitz was a big hit." 

"I'm sorry they all think he is my son baby." 

"He is your son. He does have so much of your personality. And after seeing your big ass family today, I am wondering if donor #4217 is closer to us than we know." 

Nancy laughed, slapping her arm. 

"Don't even joke." Nancy replied. 

"I'm just saying. He had a good time and so did I." 

"Are you going to try to convince me to spend more time with them?" 

"I would never…" 

"Let me rephrase that." 

Nancy draped her body on Lauren's, bending down for a long kiss. 

"Are you going to try and convince me to spend more time with my family?" Nancy asked again. 

"I could do that. I would love to do that." 

They kissed again and Lauren held Nancy tight against her as she felt her legs being parted with a knee. 

"Who is doing the convincing here?" Lauren asked. 

"Well, we can start with me convincing you it is a bad idea. Then you convince me, and then we talk at the same time." 

"I want to talk at the same time now." 

Lauren stroked the sides of Nancy's breasts. Nancy sucked on her neck. 

"You know what baby, I think I do like your idea better." 

"See, its working already." 

\------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
